The present invention relates generally to eyeglass holders, and pertains, more specifically, to an eyeglass holder to secure a pair of eyeglasses to a selected article of clothing when the eyeglasses are not being worn.
When they are not being worn, eyeglasses are usually stored in a case and carried in a pocket or purse. It often happens that the eyeglasses are to be placed on and removed frequently during the day, or changed with another pair. In this event, the eyeglasses should be more conveniently accessible for rapid and easy changes. Eyeglasses carried in a pocket without a case can be scratched, or fall out of the pocket to be lost or broken.
Eyeglass holders are known and, heretofore, have been configured in different ways. Some examples of eyeglass holders in the prior art are seen in the following U.S. patents:
Sugarman, U.S. Pat. No. 4,965,913; Wenzel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,790; and Davancens, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,655,264; all disclose a neck strap with a loop or end fastener at each end for holding the temple bars. Upon removing the eyeglasses, they remain open and hanging about the neck, swinging wildly during physical activity. This restricts the wearer's activity, distracts attention, and subjects the eyeglasses to possible damage. Changing to a different pair of eyeglasses is inconvenient.
Tsai, U.S. Pat. No. 4,809,406, shows eyeglasses held by a belt and buckle connected to a spring loaded clip for attachment to clothing. The device uses many parts requiring complex assembly.
Ward, II, U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,887, depicts a molded clip integral with a loop to receive a temple bar. The loop does not clasp the temple bar, hence the eyeglasses can rattle and possibly fall out. The clip cannot be placed anywhere on the clothing, but must be installed vertically downward. Being of molded polymeric material, it is subject to creep fatigue, wherein the clip will relax it's grip on the clothing.
McDaniels, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,098, illustrates a molded pocket engaging clip integral with an eyeglass retaining clamp. This holder can only be used in a pocket, wherein the clamp would be difficult to operate. The polymeric clip may not grip the pocket securely.
Wisniewski, U.S. Pat. No. 5,408,728, discloses a molded pocket engaging clip pivotally attached to a molded eyeglass holding clip. The holder cannot be attached anywhere to clothing, but must be installed vertically downward. It is polymeric, and may not grip clothing securely. Both temple bars are inserted into one clip, and one temple bar is inserted into another clip, a maneuver requiring dexterity and both hands.
Kren, U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,906, shows two clothing engaging spring clips mounted to a tubular member into which a temple bar is inserted. The device entails many parts and complex assembly. It is meant to be worn on the eyeglasses, which may be aesthetically unacceptable. The clips exhibit questionable clamping ability.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an eyeglass holder that functions quickly and easily.
A further need is to provide an eyeglass holder of the type described and that attaches securely to both the eyeglasses and the clothing, so that the eyeglasses will not swing about or fall off during physical activity.
A yet further need is to provide an eyeglass holder of the type described and that can be attached anywhere on the clothing, and in any position, and with one hand.
A still further need is to provide an eyeglass holder of the type described and that can be manufactured cost effectively in large numbers of high quality.
An additional need is to provide an eyeglass holder of the type described and that is simple in design and rugged in construction to ensure reliable operation and long life.